


Tea and Conversation, Part 3

by PipMer



Series: Conversations in text [4]
Category: Sherlock(TV) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Tea and Conversation.  Sherlock is shot, and feelings get aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Conversation, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чай и беседа. Часть 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629795) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> Unbeta'd. This is a continuation of [Tea and Conversation, Part 2.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/375349) You need to read that in order for this one to make sense.
> 
> So many apologies for the delay in updating. I hope there's at least someone who's still reading. Enjoy, I hope. This turned out a bit angstier than originally intended, but all's well that ends well.
> 
> Spoilers: Subtle reference to TRF

**_ How is he?  -GL _ **

Still in surgery.  It’ll probably be another couple of hours.  –MH

**_ I’m sorry I couldn’t stick around.  I’ll be back as soon as all the paperwork here is taken care of.  How’s John?   -GL _ **

How do you THINK he is?  Honestly, Inspector, why must you ask questions to which you already know the answer?  -MH

**_ You’re not the only one who cares about what happens to him, Mycroft.  –GL _ **

There are only two people currently living who care about my brother, and one of them is me.  –MH

**_ That is not true.  Mrs. Hudson cares.  I care.  –GL _ **

Oh, yes?  Tell me, Inspector, how much of that care comes from a sense of obligation because he put his life and reputation on the line to save you?  -MH

**_ None of it.  Do you think that’s the only reason John cares?  -GL _ **

Of course not.  Dr. Watson is the exception to many rules when it comes to Sherlock.  –MH

**_ Well, he’s not the only one who cares about Sherlock without qualifications.  At any rate, I need to finish up here.  Let me know when he gets out of surgery.  –GL _ **

**_ *** _ **

**_ John, are you alright? –GL _ **

_ He wanted me to come along, Greg.  He asked for me, and I refused.  If I had been there, I would have been able to protect him.   _

**_ No, don’t you start.  It could have been you instead.  –GL _ **

_ Better me than him.  The world needs Sherlock Holmes.   _

**_ And Sherlock Holmes needs you.  I can’t imagine him without you anymore.  –GL _ **

_ I pretended to not remember, you know. _

**_ Remember what?  -GL _ **

_ The night at the pub.  I made him think I was too drunk to remember anything, but I remember everything, crystal clear.  I was a coward.   _

**_ That makes two of you, then.  At any rate, you’ll have a chance to tell him when he wakes up.  –GL _ **

_ He hasn’t woken up yet, and it’s been two days. _

**_ He will, John. The swelling on his brain needs to go down first.  You know this, you’re a doctor. –GL _ **

_ The swelling on his brain.  Oh god, Greg, his brain!  The thing that makes him who he is.  What if it’s irreversibly damaged?  _

**_ You can’t think like that.  You need to have some faith.  This is Sherlock; he’s not going to go down without a fight. –GL _ **

_ No; I won’t let him.  Mycroft said he can get me in to visit him, and I’m not going to leave his side until he wakes up.  Actually, I’m not leaving his side ever again.   _

**_ Don’t become too overprotective, John; you’ll only stifle him.  As much as he adores you, I don’t think he would stand for that.  –GL _ **

_ He needs a bloody protector.  He’s stuck with me, he’ll just have to live with it. _

_ *** _

** SIX WEEKS LATER: **

_ Sherlock where the FUCK are you _

Language, John.  Do you kiss Mrs.  Hudson with that mouth?

_ WHERE ARE YOU? _

Out.

_ Wrong answer.  You weren’t to leave the flat for another week. _

I’m not an invalid, John.

_ You were shot in the back!  And suffered a subdural hematoma.  You were unconscious for five days, and you only got out of hospital a week ago. _

I thought you weren’t to be home for another three hours.

_ I’m NOT at home, I’m at work.  Mrs. Hudson rang me when she went to check on you and you weren’t there. _

I just went downstairs to Speedy’s for a sandwich.  I’ll be back in five minutes.

_ You couldn’t have had Mrs. Hudson go get it for you? _

I COULD have, obviously.

_  Then why didn’t you? _

I’m going stir-crazy, John!  I can’t just sit around the flat and do nothing.  I had to get out for a breather.  

_ I KNEW I should have never left you alone.  I’m going to kill Mycroft for convincing me to go back to work so soon. _

Really, John, it’s not like I’m out running after criminals.  I’m just a few feet from our front door.  Nothing to worry about. 

_ As soon as you’re back on your feet and accepting cases, I’m going to quit the surgery and only work with you. _

Really?

_ Yes.  I’m not going to risk me not being there next time. _

John, it wasn’t your fault.

_ It was.  If I had been there, I would have had your back. _

You can’t _always_ be with me, John.  You weren’t even at work, you were on a date.  Are you just going to quit dating now, too?

_ Yes. _

Don’t be ridiculous.

_ I’m dead serious.   _

I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

_ Obviously, you’re not, or you wouldn’t have ALMOST DIED! _

Nature of the business, John.  Could be dangerous, remember?

_ When we’re together, the chances of either one of us getting killed is drastically reduced.  Therefore, whenever you’re out on a case, I will be there with you.   Period. _

What about Mary?

_ What about her? _

What if there’s a case when you are otherwise engaged?

_  Who do you think is more important to me, you or her? _

How would I know?

_ You’re an idiot. _

That’s what Lestrade thinks as well.

_ In what way? _

Aren’t you supposed to be working?

_ No patients at the moment. _

You and I are supposed to have a conversation.

_ About? _

You know perfectly well what about.  I would think that by this time you would know how utterly useless it is to try and keep anything from me.

_ Greg told you. _

Told me what?

_ That I remember everything you and I texted about that day.  That I wasn’t so drunk that I didn’t know what we had said to each other. _

Lestrade didn’t have to tell me anything.

_ How did you know? _

I didn’t know, I observed.  Something you would do well to learn.

_ I guess we’ve been dancing around each other long enough, yeah? _

Yes.

I’m back in the flat, I won’t leave again today.

_ Thanks for that, very reassuring. _

I’m trying to say that I’ll be here, ready and willing to ‘talk’.

_ Oh.  Okay. _

_ About us? _

Evidently.

_ Right.  Okay, I’ll be home in 2. _

See you then, John.

***

** TWELVE HOURS LATER: **

**_ Mycroft, neither John nor Sherlock are answering their phones.  Could you check on them for me? –GL _ **

No need to worry, Inspector, our boys have turned their phones off for the duration. -MH

**_ For the duration of what? –GL _ **

Their ‘conversation’. -MH

**_ Oh.   -GL _ **

**_ OH. _ **

Yes, quite.  –MH

**_ Alright, then.  Say, fancy a drink at that club of yours? –GL _ **

I would be delighted, Inspector.  I’ll send a car. –MH

One rule, however.  No talking about my brother and his… partner and what they might be up to.  –MH

**_ Oh god.  Agreed wholeheartedly. –GL _ **

Splendid.  See you in ten. -MH   
  
  
  
  


[Continued in Part 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/452732)


End file.
